


we still have time

by drqco



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Hospital, Illness, Julian is sick, Kisses, M/M, allenbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqco/pseuds/drqco
Summary: They still have time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i haven't been posting works lately. some crap went down. but here you guys go.

He walks into the room, dropping his bag on the chair. He replaces the wilting white roses with some yellow roses. He thinks it makes the room bright. 

He throws the white ones out. 

He sighs as he listens to the beeping of the monitor and his eyes trail down to his sleeping boyfriend. He grabs the chair and takes a seat next to him. After a bit, a nurse comes in to check on him. "Any update?" he asks her. She nods sadly. 

They really don't know what happened to Julian. The doctors have done every test they've thought of. They didn't find anything. But Barry has hope. 

The nurse leaves with a frown on her face. Right when he takes his boyfriend's hand, he stirs awake. He looks around but smiles when he sees Barry. 

"Hi," Julian says, voice hoarse. Barry takes his hand and places a kiss on his knuckles. "Good morning," he responds. Julian darts his eyes around again, taking in the sunlight and looking at the yellow roses. "I love them," he breathes, which is getting hard now. 

Barry can't help but be worried. "How do you feel?" he asks. Julian sighs and sighs. 

"Bar-" 

"I'm serious, Jul." 

Barry can't help be angry at Julian's nonchalance. He has a right to be scared. 

"I mean, not yet. It's too early for that," he responds softly. His mouth curls into a smile, his nasal cannula curling into one too. Barry gives a small chuckle. 

He looks him in the his soft, blue, eyes. He sees life in them, it's amazing. After everything he's experienced, the death of his sister, Savitar, and this mystery illness that has struck him. He also dates the Flash. He squeezes his hand tighter. 

He leans over and kisses Julian. His lips are chapped, so he tries to smooth them out as he can. It's magical, mesmerizing. They've done this so many times before but it always leaves him breathless. 

They have to stop when Julian starts to breathe hard. The only thing he knows is that his lungs aren't working properly. They break apart and Julian pouts. 

"I love you," he whispers. "I love you too," Julian replies back. 

They ramble on about their day. He tells Julian about work and Flash stuff. Julian tells him about how he almost made it to the window without feeling like he ran a marathon and how Caitlin and Cisco visited. He hates the hospital, it's a living hell. If his lungs don't kill him, then his boredom will. Barry tells him to not make jokes. 

"When I get out of this hell hole, I'm going back to the Precinct. I'll make sure you're never late," he tells Barry. They're about to kiss when Barry's phone rings. He answers and he runs out. "It's Savitar," he whispers before he runs out. 

He meets Savitar in the park. "What do you want?" 

"Hello, Barry." 

"What do you want, Savitar?" 

"He's going to die, Barry Allen. And it will be all your fault." 

He lunges at Savitar. He misses of course. He chases after him. He needs to end him. They face off under the bridge. He's surprised Savitar hasn't hit him yet. He remembers how Jesse defeat Savitar. He runs and grabs a branch on the ground. He runs at Savitar and spears him right in the spot where his armor doesn't cover him. 

Savitar retreats and runs off. He sighs to himself and runs back to Star Labs to change into regular clothes. After he changes, he runs back to the hospital. He walks back into Julian's room. He sees Julian sitting on the chair near the window, which was pretty far from his bed. 

"I figured Savitar gave you bad news. So, I walked to the window," Julian smiles at him. He looks tired, he had to drag that oxygen tank all the way there. He's proud of him, he doesn't usually leave his bed. "I'm not that tired. I'll be back at the precinct in no time," he gives a wry laugh. 

Barry walks over and sits across from him. He leans over and rests his forehead on his. "What did he say?" Julian whispers. "Nothing you have to worried about," Barry's voice breaks. He kisses him on the lips. "What was that for?" 

"For time."


End file.
